


Assent

by jessicamiriamdrew



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dominance, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot, sexual name calling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 08:43:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicamiriamdrew/pseuds/jessicamiriamdrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce has to remind Tony just who exactly he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assent

**Author's Note:**

> In case you missed the tags: D/s stuff, dominance, some orgasm delay/denial...and the like.

Tony doesn’t get jealous. He knows Bruce loves him. The relationship between them is more than enough to convince him of that.

He knows that when Bruce flirts with Steve, lets his hand linger too long when Phil hands him papers…he knows it doesn’t mean anything.

Bruce likes it though. Tony can feel Bruce watching him for a squaring of his shoulders and the bristling that makes his body go stick straight.

Tony groans when Bruce pushes a slick finger inside of them, pulling him back to the reality of the moment. He wants to buck up to meet Bruce but he can already picture Bruce pulling away for being disobedient. .

“I saw the look on your face when Steve and I were talking today. What’s the matter? You don’t like the way I look at him?”

“No, sir,” Tony grinds out, feeling his cock leak with every press of Bruce’s finger.

“Luckily,” Bruce says, “I don’t really care what you think.” He punctuates his statement by sliding another finger inside of him roughly and Tony arches up instantly.

“You’re so easy, Tony. You’re such a slut. Maybe I want a challenge for once…not someone who lets me fuck him however I want. What do you think of that, hmm?” Bruce’s smile is dark and Tony can feel himself coming undone at that alone.

“Whatever you want, sir, is fine by me.” And Tony means it. He knows he’s lucky that Bruce wants him at all when he’s such a whore.

Bruce pulls his fingers out roughly. Tony hears the cap of the bottle of the lube and he groans in relief. Finally, finally, Bruce is going to fuck him.

“So wanton. Do you realize how much control I have? I could fuck you all night and watch you tremble underneath me, so close to getting off but never quite there. I bet your cock would look beautiful with a ring around it.”

“Please, sir. I need your cock.” He’s having trouble focusing on anything other than the thought of Bruce’s cock and the feel of Bruce slamming into him. Taking him and marking what belongs to Bruce Banner.

“You’re only getting it because I want to fuck you. I don’t give a damn about your pleasure.” Tony wants to sob at that because he so desperately wants Bruce to touch him.

Bruce enters him slowly and Tony relishes the feel of Bruce inside of him. But Bruce is staying still and Tony needs him to just move—  
He nearly screams when Bruce wraps a hand around his cock and starts slowly working his hand up and down. He’s trying to remember the last time Bruce let him get off. It’s definitely been a while and “Oh, fuck, Bruce, please.”

“Did I give you permission to use my name?” Bruce thrusts into him hard and Tony grabs at his sheets. He wants to touch Bruce so badly but he knows he hasn’t been told that he can touch.

“No, sir.” It’s an egregious mistake and he wonders just how badly Bruce will punish him for it later. Bruce is fucking him so hard he can barely keep breathing and the hand Bruce is pumping with is overwhelming. He tries to talk himself down, feels himself just on the edge, can almost feel his mind blurring.

Bruce digs nails into his hip and Tony cries out. A small flick of Bruce’s hand and he’s coming hard.

He regrets it immediately. He can see the flash in Bruce’s eyes and Bruce pulls his cock out from Tony’s ass. Tony whimpers because all he wants is Bruce fucking him but he knows he’s lost that privilege.

“If you can’t obey orders, then you don’t get touched or even touch me.” Bruce is sitting up and he’s stroking himself now.

Tony sobs out a “Yes, sir,” as he watches Bruce touch himself. Bruce shouldn’t have to do that; it’s Tony’s job to pleasure him and now he’s fucked that up.

“I bet Steve could get this right. He’s a soldier. He knows how to follow orders.” Bruce groans as he smears pre-cum around his cock. Tony can recognize the erratic nature in Bruce’s eyes and knows Bruce is getting close. The idea that Bruce is thinking of Steve and not him makes him feel a little nauseous but he’s the one at fault. Bruce just wants a good pet and Tony isn’t being one today.

“I’m going to come on your face, Tony. I love seeing you like that, marked as my fucking property. Tell me how much you want it.” Bruce moves up on the bed towards his face and Tony trembles.

“I want this so badly, sir, I’m sorry I was bad. Please, please, let me have you come, oh, sir, please…”

Bruce groans and Tony’s pulse quickens as he waits for Bruce to finish. The feeling of cum hitting his face is so fucking good and he licks his lips clean.

Moving in closer, Bruce bits down on Tony’s neck.

“Cum all over your face and a bite on your neck. Tell me again who you belong to.”

“You, sir, only you.” Bruce breaks into a smile.

“Good, Tony,” he says. “Good.”

“Thank you, sir.” Tony means it; there are few things he’s meant more. The fact that Bruce wants him in this way…He’s unbelievably lucky.

Bruce fumbles around for the wet washcloth they’d set aside earlier and gently wipes Tony clean. He falls back onto the bed and Tony instinctively leans into him.

“Such a good little thing, even when you’re bad.” Bruce wraps an arm around his waist and Tony sighs at the possessiveness of the gesture.

“Love you, sir.”

Bruce kisses him gently. “Love you too, Tony. Love you exactly the way you are. Now, let’s get some rest.”

Tony murmurs his assent and falls asleep to thoughts of how damn lucky he is to have Bruce in his life, as someone to serve.


End file.
